Simplify the following expression. $ 1 - 9 \times 3 + \dfrac{ 56 }{ 8 } $
Answer: $ = 1 - 9 \times 3 + 7 $ $ = 1 - 27 + 7 $ $ = -26 + 7 $ $ = -19 $